


Day 7: Pie

by Sang_argente



Series: 25 Days of Fic [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaking his head viciously, Stiles looked up at Derek with fiery eyes and a frown. "Derek, you've saved my life on multiple occasions. Sure we got off on the wrong foot when we first met, but I like to think we've gotten a lot better since then. For Christ's sake, just last week you said I 'wasn't as slow a runner as I used to be'. I know most people don't consider that a glowing review, but it's one of the nicest things you've ever said to me. You're my friend."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 7: Pie

"What is that?"

Stiles lifted a hand and rubbed at his neck nervously. "It's a pie."

"I can see that," Derek answered, staring at the pie pan that Stiles was holding in one hand. He could smell the cinnamon and butter in it, wafting from the pie temptingly. The scents tangled with Stiles's own in a delicious web.

"It's- well, I-" Stiles cleared his throat and nodded to himself, bringing his empty hand up to fiddle with the pie pan. "You know when we were clearing out the old Hale house? There was a few boxes in the living room full of stuff you had found that wasn't as damaged by the fire."

Crossing his arms tightly, Derek nodded. He didn't really get where the young human was going with this, but he'd moved past getting angry at every little mention of his family. Stiles was more than welcome to go on.

"I found a few books. They were mostly werewolf histories, a grimoire or two. You said I could have them, that no one else would want or use them."

Derek sighed. "I remember all that. Get to the point, Stiles. I'm not going to get angry."

"One of those books was a cookbook," Stiles admitted, a light flush creeping up his cheeks. Embarrassment was filtering into his scent, but Derek paid it no mind. Stiles was so awkward, embarrassment was practically a permanent part of his scent in one way or another.

"You found this recipe in it," Derek guessed. A little pang went through his heart when he thought of someone cooking his mother's recipes. The ones she had carefully crafted to everyone's exacting standards. It was frightening and exhilarating.

Stiles dropped his eyes shyly. When he spoke again, his voice was quiet and cautious. "There was a sticker next to it, so I checked the front cover. It's one of your favorites."

"That was a long time ago."

Despair took over the embarrassment Stiles was feeling. His face lost all color, but he stood tall and still in front of Derek. "Right. I just thought...maybe it would be nice."

Derek took a mental step back so he could review what was happening here. Apparently, Stiles had found one of his mother's cookbooks, noticed a recipe that was once a favorite of Derek's, and decided to make it for him. But why? He couldn't come up with any reason, so he decided to just ask.

"Why would you do this?" Derek asked, his voice as harsh as always but betrayed by the soft confusion and gratefulness glinting in his eyes. "After all the things I've done to you? Said to you?"

Shaking his head viciously, Stiles looked up at Derek with fiery eyes and a frown. "Derek, you've saved my life on multiple occasions. Sure we got off on the wrong foot when we first met, but I like to think we've gotten a lot better since then. For Christ's sake, just last week you said I 'wasn't as slow a runner as I used to be'. I know most people don't consider that a glowing review, but it's one of the nicest things you've ever said to me. You're my _friend_."

Derek blinked at Stiles, gobsmacked. Stiles considered him a friend? Since _when_?

"Christmas is coming up," Stiles pointed out, losing most of his steam. "I just thought it would be a nice thing to show you..."

"Show me what?" Derek asked quietly.

Looking up at the werewolf, Stiles took a shaky breath and said, "Show you that I care about you. That I like it when you're happy, when _I_ make you happy."

The cinnamon-apple scent was starting to overwhelm Derek. The longer he smelled it, the more he could remember about past holidays. Holidays with his entire family, holidays after the fire with Laura, holidays with his new pack. They rushed past him in a blur of memories so fast he could hardly grasp the images.

"Thank you," Derek choked out, his voice high and strained as he finally reached out to take the pie from Stiles's grasp. The pan was still warm on the bottom, causing Derek to wonder how fresh it was exactly. "I can't believe you would do something like this for _me_."

"Derek, I would do this and so much more for you," Stiles said quietly, staring at Derek with cautiously hopeful eyes. He stepped just close enough to grab Derek's free hand and twined their fingers together. He had a few blurry thoughts about how well they fit together, but pushed them down deep in fear of blurting out something awkward. "Merry Christmas."

Smiling softly, Derek leaned forward and gave Stiles a gentle kiss right on his lips. "Merry Christmas, Stiles."

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like a winter/holiday themed prompt filled with the pairing or fandom of your choosing, just let me know [here.](http://stilesthesasswolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
